This specification relates to rendering computer graphics (CG) images.
During the process of rendering a CG image, multiple factors may contribute to the final color of any given pixel of the image. Due to this, some rendering systems that exist determine the final color of a given pixel in the image by combining color contributions resulting from each of the multiple factors.